


young and beautiful

by seungchoels



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not idols, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchoels/pseuds/seungchoels
Summary: One cut in the lives of Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan.





	young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble reads like one scene out of a longer fic, mostly because i wrote this within a half hour at a mcdonald's while waiting for someone and after reading a bunch of really incredible scoupshan/jeongcheol fics within the ao3 rls tag, so i got inspired
> 
> may or may not add on to this in little scenes and whatnot, or else i might just write another au entirely

Their feet press against each other's under the small foldable table that their schoolwork is sprawled over. The air is humid and thick, heavy with the scent of summer. Jeonghan stares blankly at the empty page of his notebook, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. The constant rhythymic scratching of Seungcheol's pen against paper pauses.

"Want to take a break?" Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan nods. He pushes away from the tiny desk that they share and flops onto the ground. There's a muted shuffling noise, like Seungcheol is getting up to his feet and moving about but Jeonghan's eyes are closed and he doesn't crack them open to peek. The door squeaks open and there's more shuffling of feet.

It feels like an interminable amount of time and yet no time at all before there's an ice cold can pressed against his cheek. Jeonghan flinches and curls away from it but Seungcheol just chuckles. The can clicks lightly when it lands on the table and there's a loud crack from Seungcheol when he opens his own can.

"How do you get second in nationals when you're such a sloth at studying?" Seungcheol asks as he sips the Chilsung that he's brought them. Jeonghan drags himself back to a sitting position and opens his own cider, taking a refreshing sip and letting out a satisfied sigh. The summer weather was too draining on a person and it wasn't like electricity bills were cheap.

"Specific, measurable, assignable, relevant, time-based goals," Jeonghan recites by rote and Seungcheol laughs before throwing a stuffed toy at him that he dodges smoothly.

"Do you want to clean cider off your floor, you dingo?" he grabs the stuffed toy and tosses it back onto the bed, a little miffed that Seungcheol trusts him enough that he doesn't even blink twice as it goes sailing past his head.

"SMART goals never work for me," Seungcheol whines as he crushes his empty can of cider, aiming it at the waste basket. It bounces off of the rim and he groans, getting up to throw it inside properly. Jeonghan snorts and sips his own cider a little slower, savouring the coolness. The standing fan oscillating at full speed around the room wasn't enough to disperse the warmth of midsummer.

"That's because you don't stick to them and you don't need good grades to be a phys ed teacher anyway," Jeonghan points out. Seungcheol shrugs and wipes his hands off on his short pants; the weather is too hot for any more clothes. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt too and it exposes his arms. Jeonghan's gaze lingers on his biceps then dart back up to his red, rosy lips, his long-lashed eyes.

Seungcheol is looking back at him observantly. The path of his gaze didn't go missed and Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, silently challenging. Sweat beads along his brow and slips down his back. It makes him acutely aware of the saliva pooling in his mouth and the fact that the floor has warmed up beneath him, the tiles no longer cool.

Seungcheol is the one who moves, and Jeonghan sets his cider on the table away from them. Seungcheol straddles his lap and their bodies are hot. It's hot and damp and Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seungcheol's narrow waist. He grins up at Seungcheol, who tilts his head questioningly but leans forward enthusiasm unimpeded.

"Only horny teenagers like us could go from talking about studying to making out," he explains and Seungcheol laughs as he presses their lips together, softly. It tastes good to kiss him like this, swallowing his gentle laughter and happiness. It feels like the world has stopped around them, like they exist in a bubble. Like Seungcheol's family won't ever come back and make them scramble apart. Like no one will make them grow up and choose jobs they don't want to work at. Like they can have the things they really want.

He feels careful hands slide into his hair, caressing the nape of his neck and massaging his scalp. He tightens his arms and forgets about everything except Seungcheol.


End file.
